gormitifandomcom-20200223-history
Tobias Tripp
Tobias Tripp, nicknamed Toby, is the Lord of Water in the animated series. He is friends with Jessica, Lucas and his younger brother Nick. He hates being the keeper because he finds it too boring in the primal pad. He would rather go Gormiti. He loves playing practical jokes on people. He is really popular. He is quite lazy as a student and the lead character of the series. He is extremely brave and conquers his fears. He used to fear spiders but to save his friends he went inside a giant one. He is probably the bravest in his group. He would do anything for his friends. Somehow, whenever he gets the class pet to look after, it always escapes. He likes teasing Paula about them being aliens. This is to lead her away from the truth and partly because he likes to play tricks on people. He likes to have fun, and seems to be a pretty good soccer player as well as a decent judo fighter. He is an orange belt in judo like Jessica. When he offered to let Jessica have his invite for a party, she refused, though it shows that Toby might have had feelings for her for a while. Also he watched Jessica fly away when they were in a Sea Gormiti city. And when he and Jessica locked eyes and smiled when she was trapped inside a magical crystal dome. Physical Appearance On Earth Toby has blue eyes and golden blonde hair and wears a blue long sleeved shirt and blue jeans and blue sneakers. In Season 3 he wears a blue and orange t-shirt. His pants and sneakers and hair stay the same. In Gorm As the Lord of the Sea Toby takes the form of a man with tentacles for hair, and blue skin. In Season 1 he has yellow tentacles, webbed feet and light blue skin. In Season 2 his eyes seem to get bigger, and he loses his webbed feet and his tentacles turn golden yellow, and he is a darker blue color. In Season 3 he turns blue and black, with yellow studs on his shoulders, and blue fins on his forearms and his tentacles turn light blue. Powers and Abilities As the Lord of the Sea, Toby has the ability to control water. He can breathe underwater, is immune to the Bends, and can swim very fast. He can use his tentacles like extra legs, and can use them to grab and manipulate objects. His known attacks are: * Aqua Blast * Crusher Claw * Tumultuous Torrent * Mind over Water * Golden Globes * Golden Jets * Mighty Tentacles * Golden Whirlpool * Claw of the Abyss * Current Cannon * Vortex of Water * Water Cannon * Powerful Torrents * Sea Shield * Control over Water * Ocean Salt Spray * Super Deep Freeze 'Galeria' Gormiti(2).jpg C 22 articolo 179 lstParagrafi paragrafo 0 upiFoto.jpg Wiki-background Toby's forms.png Toby.png Mqdefault.jpg Gormiti-The-Lords-of-Nature-Return.jpg Sports clothes.png Recent.PNG Beach clothes.png Screenshot 2020-01-29-22-33-34.png|Toby Jessica and Nick hypnotised Category:Lords of nature Category:Characters Category:Water gormiti